spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
HooplaHub
This is the 20th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach, and the 6th episode of season 2. (Episode starts with Hoopla lying on his bed, exhausted) Hoopla: Ugh, all that swimming wore me out. Well, I guess while I rest and can think of some more ways to advertise my campaign. And while I’m at it, make it something that will let me forget that horrid experience. But what? (Hoopla starts thinking over off-key Jeopardy music) Hoopla: I feel like we’ve already done this joke before. Besides, thinking hurts. I’ll just watch TV. (Hoopla turns on the TV when an ad plays) Ad: Hey you! Are you looking to invest in some new technology which may or may not cause severe headaches and nausea? Then try out VVR, Very Virtual Reality. It’s fun for all ages, it’ll get you famous, and let you lay back! Come buy VVR online for only $999.99 a pack! Hoopla: yes. Ad: And hey, if you call now, we’ll add in ten barf bags for your potential nausea! Hoopla: Ooh, I’m sold. I’ll also give one of those to Boopla so he can sell those on the Black Market. Ad: Buy it now, you dummies! Hoopla: Hey, I’m not dumb! But I’ll buy it anyway. (starts trying to swipe his credit card against the TV remote) Why isn’t this working? (A few hours later) Hoopla: I’m officially an idiot. (he picks up his phone to call the number) (A few business days later) Hoopla: Say, what’s a business day? Is it something only business people know? Spontaneous Business Person: Yes. Only I KNOW. MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH Hoopla: Who are you? (The guy disappears) Hoopla: Hey wait! (The guy comes back) Spontaneous Business Person: WHAT?! Hoopla: Do you have my package? Spontaneous Business Person: (sigh) fine, here it is. (gives it to Hoopla) Hoopla: WOO! Now, how do I make a VR game? Spontaneous Business Person: It requires a lot of coding- Hoopla: Boring. Aren’t you supposed to be spontaneous? Spontaneous Business Person: Oh yeah. (disappears again) Hoopla: Well I’m not doing any coding. (calls Boopla) Hey Boopla! Boopla: What now. Hoopla: Can you pay some game experts to make a VR game for me? Boopla: Uh, sure… Hoopla: Thanks! (hangs up) (Meanwhile at Boopla Rapping Enterprises, 9 Fiery Lane, Hell) Boopla: Ok, who here is a game designer? (silence) Boopla: Ugh. Joseph! Joseph: Yes sir? Boopla: Search around the studio and find some game makers. And don’t stall! Joseph: But my last name is literally Stal- Boopla: What did I just say. Joseph: OK SIR! (runs away) Boopla: Now anyway, let’s talk about our next problem. So, we’re splitting up with the Demonic Union. (Cut back to Hoopla making concepts for his game) Hoopla: We’ll have a mini-game there, a sword game there, a ball game there, and the chat there, along with 100,000,000 other things! That should be enough. (His phone rings, and Hoopla answers it) Hoopla: Any news on the game maker situation? Boopla: I think we finally found a guy who’s willing to do it for free. Guy: But I said I’d- Boopla: Shh! It’s part of the deal, remember? Hoopla: o. Well good, because I have plenty of concepts for him to go through. Boopla: Great. See you soon. Guy: If this stresses me out, I’m seeing you both in court. Hoopla: Heh, and I’ll be seeing you in Hell. Literally. (hangs up) (Tomorrow; Hoopla meets up with the Guy and Boopla) Hoopla: Hey guys. So this is the Guy you were talking about? Guy: Quit calling me Guy, my name is Dave. Boopla: Okay, wise Guy. Hoopla, can you show him the concepts now? Hoopla: Sure, here they are. (he pulls out a 20 pound briefcase full of something and tosses them toward Dave) Dave: Uhh… this is extremely heavy. Hoopla: I know, I have a lot of concepts in there. (The papers fly out of the briefcase, and a mature-looking magazine flies into Dave’s face) Dave: What the heck is this? Hoopla: Oops. Wrong briefcase. (he pulls out the right briefcase) Dave: So um, what’s this thing going to be called anyway? Hoopla: First, lemme get this magazine off your face. (he takes it off, reads the title of the magazine, and gets inspired) Hey, I know what this will be called! It’ll be called...HooplaHub! Boopla: Hooray. So I’ll let you uh, do your thing, Guy. Dave: It’s Dave. And sure. Don’t expect this to take only a week, because it’ll take months most likely. Boopla: What if I threw in a lifetime supply of burritos and chicken? Dave: Make that two weeks. Boopla: Deal. (Day 1) Dave: Uh Hoopla, I’m having trouble reading your handwriting. It’s so small. Hoopla: Here’s a magnifying glass, I get this a lot. Dave: Thanks. Also, what even is this mini-game here? Hooplaing 101? What in the-? Hoopla: I expect it to blow up once it releases, don’t worry about that. Dave: But what even is Hooplaing? Hoopla: Lemme show you. HOOPLAAAAA! (Dave’s ears ring) Dave: OW! Hoopla: Lemme get you an ice pack. HOOPLA- oops. (Dave looks visibly mad as his ears ring again) (Day 2) Boopla: Uh guys, we have a problem. Hoopla: Did the FBI open up? Boopla: No, worse. Hoopla: We were robbed? Boopla: Worse. Hoopla: Our princess is in another castle? Boopla: Worse than all of that. Your support for the presidency has gone under the ground. Hoopla: No! We can’t have that. Wait a second. I could use this thing that we’re doing to promote my campaign. Boopla: No you couldn’- actually that’s perfect. Dave: Wait, Hoopla is running for President? But… why? Boopla: He wants to save the world from aliens… I think. Dave: Oh yeah, heard about that on the news. Frankly I don’t care if I’m gonna die or not, I just want money. Hoopla: You came to the wrong place, pal! Boopla: Look, just help us with this VR thing, okay? Then we’ll negotiate. Dave: Okay. But I don’t agree with what you’re trying to do here. (Day 3) Hoopla: We need to make promotional posters for HooplaHub. Anyone got any ideas? Boopla: Don’t you usually come up with ideas when using the toilet? Hoopla: Oh yeah. I’ll be back in 30 minutes. (Day 4) Hoopla: I know I said 30 minutes, but I made the posters on the toilet. Boopla: Ew. Dave: I somehow managed to implement most of your ideas. Hoopla: Great! I’ll release it now. Dave: Wait, there hasn’t been any testing yet! Hoopla: Come on Dave! Election Day is in a week, and there’s only like 2 weeks till aliens invade. I gotta get this out quick! Dave: Well I’m sorry but- Hoopla: HEY EVERYONE! MY NEW VVR PLATFORM HOOPLAHUB IS OUT! BUY NOW! Person 1: VVR? That sounds ridiculous? Person 2: Isn’t that the same guy running for President? Hoopla: Come on, just try it. Only $299. Person 1: That’s 1 dollar off from $300. What a steal! (he pays for the VVR and runs off with it) Person 2: Come on, this thing’s probably a hunk of junk. Person 3: If he bought it, I am too. Person 69: Same here! Person 78: I’m so rich, I’m gonna buy two! (Cut to Person 1’s house as he connects the VVR headset to his PC) Person 1: Let’s hope this thing works. (he turns it on and a giant Hoopla shows up on the headset) GAH! (he takes off the headset, panting) What the-? (Person 3’s house) Person 3: Dang it, not a BSOD! I haven’t gotten one since I bought hair dye off the dark web, owned by Black Market Inc. This thing really is a hunk of junk. (Person 69’s house) Person 69: After seven tries, this thing finally doesn’t crash. Hooplaing 101? What’s that? (he opens the game to a swarm of loud HOOPLAs) Owie! MY EARS! I CAN’T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK! (The next day…) Hoopla: Ah, let’s see how my VVR thing is working out for them. (he opens up the curtains in his room and sees a very angry mob outside) How do they know where I live? Boopla: Well, I may or may not have told one of them that. Hoopla: Great. Now I’m gonna get pizza delivered to my house again. Boopla: ...Again? (episode ends as a pizza is thrown through Hoopla’s open window and lands on his face) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:HFB Category:Episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:Episodes written by FireMatch